1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmitting method, and more particularly, to a data transmitting method, a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. Since the rewritable non-volatile memory is notable for its properties of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, non-mechanical structure, and fast read/write speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is suitable for these electronic products. Therefore, flash memory has recently become an important part of the electronic industries. For example, the embedded multimedia card (eMMC) broadly used in mobile electronic devices is a storage device using flash memory as storage medium.
Generally speaking, in the mass production process of the electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, and navigators) having the eMMCs, the eMMCs burnt with data (e.g., firmware codes, operating systems, etc.,) are soldered to the circuit boards of the electronic devices through a high temperature tin furnace process. Particularly, in the flash memory module, data are identified based on the charges stored in the memory cells. Thus, if the electronic products are found to have an anomaly and require a debug analysis on the eMMCs thereof, the charges stored in the memory cells may be affected (e.g., current leakage) in multiple high temperature soldering and desoldering process performed to the eMMCs, making data stored in the eMMCs erroneous or lost, because the eMMCs are already soldered to the circuit boards of the electronic products. Thus, the anomaly of the electronic products cannot be correctly determined.
Besides, some anomalies of the eMMCs can only be found if the eMMCs are soldered to the electronic products. However, under the circumstance that the eMMCs are soldered to the circuit boards of the electronic products, the important information of the eMMCs inside the electronic product is not accessible outside the electronic products, and parameters are unable to be written to make correction, either. Thus, how to perform a debug analysis to the electronic device having the eMMC to correctly determine the issue that results in the anomaly of the electronic product, so as to effectively improve a debug efficiency of the electronic products is still an issue to work on.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.